Am I Really Alone?
by TayTai
Summary: Alex becomes a orphan and has to live with her cousin Bella Cullen. Suddenly Seth imprints on her and she is thrust in the world of vampires and werewolves and maybe even something else... Will Seth be able to protect her from the looming dangers? SethXOC
1. Now An Orphan

**Am I Really Alone?**

**Alex's POV**

I mentally groaned as yet another grim-faced servant came up to me with a list of all the things my family… I owned his master. Hang On, I'm getting ahead of myself again.

My full name is Alexandra Rachael Martinez Swan and as of yesterday, I was an official orphan, all alone in this big and bad world.

All alone with just a guitar and a simple suitcase of clothes to be sent to my cousin, Bella Swan, err, Cullen like a piece of furniture that no one wanted. Forced to move to dreary Forks, Washington. Honestly with its weather and being named after a common eating utensil, I sometimes wondered why there was even anyone living there. I was forced to leave the sprawling and wondrous beaches of sunny California and move to the rainiest place in the US, if not world, Forks.

**Bella's POV**

"How exactly are we going to keep Alex in a house full of _vampires?_" I exclaimed while throwing my hands up in the air. Even after a full year of being a vampire, I was still waiting for the symptoms I used to get when I worried to much.

A deep chuckle sounded," Chill Bells, the worst we can do is taking a bite out of her." Joked Emmet as he peeled his face away from the T.V. screen where he and Jasper were playing Halo.

I glared at him," The worst? She's my cousin and she just lost her entire family!" I shrieked, feeling my unnatural calm slipping.

Edward put a reassuring arm around my shoulder while Renesmee titled her hand.

"What does Auntie Alex look like?" She asked in that special lilting voice of her's. Those few words immediately caught everyone's attention. I swore I saw the wheels whirling in Alice's mind as she worked out what Alex could wear.

I thought long and hard, almost forgetting how the lovable little cousin of mine, "She's five years younger then me and looks almost nothing like me. She has straight black hair and it was almost nearly always braided or in a ponytail. She has the most interesting purple eyes, violet that changes shades with her mood. She was almost the same height as me though she was five years younger then me." I sighed, "She was my only friend here when Charlie used to pull me over here, we lost contact when her father got a big opportunity and she moved to California."

"Oh No! She's related to you? It's bad enough trying to get you to wear decent clothes but now her?" Alice muttered while wringing her hands," Oh and by the way, you might want to re-buy her dog cause it's just about to get taken away.

**Quick View of what's going on with Alex**

"No! Not Eskia no please!" I cried at the stern looking man who was dragging away the dog I had raised since I was a toddler.

**And we're back with Bella**

I froze, Eskia… the puppy that had always followed Alex around wherever we were at. "Can we-"I was cut off from asking if we could buy him back when Alice stopped me.

"Already on it Bells." She told me while Jasper paced outside with a silver phone to his ear.


	2. Welcome Home

**Alex's POV**

I stepped off the plane and guessed what greeted me… rain; it was pouring cats and dogs. In my hands were my only suitcase and my old battered guitar case. How battered you ask? Well let's just say I'm lucky that it was still holding together because I so did not have the money to buy another. I peered into the downpour trying to find Bella. I wondered if I would recognize her after all these years.

"Hey you must be Alex." I didn't recognize the voice so I figured that the musical voice's owner must be looking for someone else.

"Hey, I'm Alice." A pixie-looking girl said while holding out a hand. Oh… so she was talking to me. This must be my cousin-in-law Alice.

"Hi, I'm Alex. Is Bella here?" I asked looking around to see if I would recognize my closets cousin. In truth I was a bit self-conscious around the super-rich, super-beautiful, well-dressed Alice.

"Over here Al" Another musical voice told me. A beautiful brunette stepped next to Alice. I stood there looking at shock at her, in truth she did look somewhat like Isabella, but her eyes were different and she looked… I knew she would change and grow to be beautiful but this was… I felt like a hobo next to them.

"Hey Bells" I muttered while gently setting my guitar case to the ground to shake her hand. I'm not a very touchy-touchy person so I don't hug people. I followed her and Alice toward the parking lot, the awkward silence hung in the air. Strange… I was normally never quiet.

"Nice to see that you've grown calmer Al. I remember that Charlie had to always ask for you to be quiet or the fish would never bite." Bella teased me lightly while Alice clicked a remote. A yellow Porsche turbo lighted up. I stood looking at it with an open mouth. I wasn't super good with cars but wow, this car was built for speed.

Alice looked down at my single suitcase with disappointment," This is all you have? We should have a major shopping spree." Bella and I groaned in unison. I was secretly glad that even though Bella looked so different, she was still the same Bella on the inside.

I still stood outside gaping at the car when Alice impatiently honked the car's horn," If you're just going to stand there, you'll get wet!" Alice called.

I climbed into the back seat and rested my head against the seat, I didn't like plane rides but there was no other way for me to get to forks seeing as there was anyone that could drive me.

As soon as Alice pulled onto the highway, they started telling me about how wonderful Forks were and how happy they were that I was going to live with them. I tuned most of it out, preferring just to mope until I heard the magical word "Beach. I jolted up," There's a beach in Forks?"

Bella looked into the review mirror and nodded," Yeah, it's called the First Beach. We have several friends there." I couldn't help but notice Alice's smile disappear for a fraction of a second at the word 'friends'

Alice turned around (I was sorta worried because well **she was driving!**),"You like beaches?" she asked, still looking at me until Bella cleared her throat.

"Uh, Alice… you're driving. Keep your eyes on the road." Bella tapped Alice's shoulder to get her attention back to the road.

"Right Sorry" She apologized while turning back _again_

"Road Alice." Bella reminded her. She turned her head back.

"Yeah, beaches are my favorite places to go. There was this cabin out by the beach that we--- I used to go to!" I blurted out, trying not to say the words that I knew would open my wound again. There I go saying every little secret of mine again. Jeez, my … teacher was right about me being a chatterbox even when we hung out with squirrels.

"That's good. We'll go out soon after you meet all the boys." Bella told me while turning up some piano music that I didn't know. It was sweet, almost a lullaby. I felt my eyes closing and gave in to the sleepiness that had been entangling me since I got on the plane at 5:00. (Am FYI)

**Bella's POV**

"Poor girl." I said to Alice in the vampire whisper that almost no one (wolves) could hear.

Alice nodded," Must be hard for her." She agreed with me.

"Can you see her future?" I asked, curious to see if my cousin's future would be a happy one or not.

Alice's eyes went blank, somehow still being able to drive. "No…" she told me in a surprised voice. "It's like she doesn't exist in the future." Than she realized what she said," I mean like she was like one of the wolves or something" she said quickly, probably seeing my face.

"I'm pretty sure she isn't a wolf Alice. She is…strange but still she's human." I told her. I remembered how the birds always went so near her when they feared me.

"How was she strange?" Alice asked, pulling off the road toward the main house.

"Animals loved her, her flowers always grew better. She always noticed the tiniest of details." I told her while shrugging," Charlie always said it was because her mom was a vet and gardener and her father was a detective."

Alice pouted," she looks completely different from the description you gave me." She complained to me.

I shrugged," Hey, I didn't know she curled her hair and got even more tom-boyish." I defended myself.

**Alex's POV**

"Wake up Alex, you're home." Bella whispered in my ear, waking me up from my sleep (hey, I was a very light sleeper. I could be woken by the slight breeze coming from my window.)

I straightened up and rubbed my eyes. I was looking at a white house that was so beautiful that time wouldn't have made it go out of fashion.

"Come on Alex, I have to show you how to match your clothes!" Alice called while pulling out my suitcase and guitar. I unbuckled and hopped out of the car. The house was surrounded by forests, almost like a house that only existed in movies.

"Slow down Alice, she's probably still asleep!" Bella called after Alice who was sprinting, no dancing towards the house.

"Hey Alice! Are you some kind of ballerina?" I called randomly, I wasn't sure if I was sleepwalking or not at the moment. Her steps were light and graceful almost like a… a gazelle's.

Alice turned back; I caught her face full of surprise before it quickly turned to happiness," Yep!" She called and came back to grab me by the hand and drag me inside the house.

A beautiful (even more then Bella and Alice, well her's was a different beauty) stepped out from the garage (which we were passing by. I couldn't see the cars in it but I was sure they were very expensive cars.)," Hi you must be Alexandra." She smiled and held out a hand, "I'm Rosaline"

"Alex" I corrected while shaking her hand," It's nice to meet you." Rosaline smiled again while Alice cleared her throat impatiently.

"Rose, you can talk to her all you want later, I have to show her, her room!" Alice almost literally dragged me toward the house. Dang, the girl might look petite and fairy-like but wow she sure was strong. Not to mention cold…hmm that temperature thing was a bit suspicious.

"Alice! I can walk perfectly fine on my own!" I struggled but still she didn't let go," Geez you're worst then my cousin Ama!" I flinched remembering the always tomboy Ama, she sure lived up to her name… she was as strong as the oceans.

"Ok, ok" Alice let go of my arm and bounced in step next to me as I headed toward the door.

"Meet everyone!" She cried while throwing open the door. There were several pale people (which I immediately knew was the Cullens and Hales) and a lot of russet-color boys and a girl.

"Okie! I will tell you everyone!" Alice shouted in my ear. Someone was obviously a lot more excited then I was.

"That's Esme or Mom for me!" Alice pointed at a mother-looking figure which was reading a book. Well mother looking as in nice, kind like. She didn't look old in anyway. I noticed that Alice was a little uncomfortable calling Esme mom.

"That's Dr. Carline or Dad for me!" Again there was the uncomfortable edge to the word. A guy wearing scrubs turned and smiled kindly at me. Again, he didn't look old enough to be the parent of college-aged and beyond children. Both Alice's mom and dad were wow… they looked perfect enough to just be paintings or Mary-Sues in a story.

"My brothers, Edward and Emmet" She pointed to two guys clicking madly away on game consoles. I briefly remembered that Edward was my cousin's husband. He did not look 20 to me, more like 15 or 16. Emmet looked more like a college-aged person but boy was he…burly! Like a grizzly bear almost!

"My boyfriend, Jasper." She pointed to a honey-colored guy sitting by the patio door. He waved but I had a feeling of unease when I saw his eyes, there was some deep down natural instinct to flee right now. What were more frightening were the scars that were almost invisible but silver-like.

"Edward's cousin, Renesmee." A bronze-haired girl looked up from talking to one of the russet-skinned people. I mentally jumped when I saw her all-too-familiar eyes. The same ones I saw on Uncle Charlie and Bella.

"The Quileutes" Alice said while waving her hand.

"That's Jacob, Embry, and Quil." Three guys looked up. Jacob was much taller and was the one that was talking to Renesmee. I noticed that they all seemed suspiciously tall and large. My claustrophobia was acting up even though the living room as very big and airy.

"That's Collin, Brady and Jared." Again, three guys looked up. They had several comic books in front of them.

"Sam and Paul." Two of the older looking boys looked up and nodded in my direction.

"Those are the siblings, Leah and Seth Clearwater." The only Quileute girl looked up in my direction with an uninterested look on her face. Her brother looked up from a book he held with the same expression. When our eyes met, I felt an almost static-like jolt. He jumped too, as if he felt it too. Suddenly all the Quileutes attention turned toward him, though they didn't say anything, I could feel that they knew something from one glance at him. The room suddenly became unnaturally quiet.

Bella cleared her throat," So, Alice why don't you show Alex her room? I'm sure she'll get lost just like I did on my first time."

Alice gave me a look that made me want to smile along with her," This way Al!" I froze slightly at the mention of the nickname that my fa---… my friends used to call me.

I regained my smile a moment later and followed her up.

**Seth's POV**

I looked up from my book to the mention of my name and looked at the new girl. Our eyes met and I felt something click. Suddenly, gravity didn't seem to be holding me down anymore, she did.

I saw everyone else turn their attention to me but I ignored them. I understood, I had imprinted. Me, the one least likely to imprint on anyone.

I saw her freeze at the mention of a simple nickname; it must have remembered her of a memory best left forgotten. She regained her smile so fast that I doubted anyone else had caught it or even thought the pause worthy to remember. It hurt to think that anything bad might have happened to her.

"Nice Seth, out of the entire girl population you could have imprinted on, you had to choose the one with the dark past." Leah clapped me on the back. "I have to admit it; you have the worst luck of the pack." Leah had gotten better in the last year since Sam and Emily were married. I think she finally accepted the fact that Sam was never to be hers again. She doesn't have a boyfriend though; she said she didn't want to risk it whatever that meant.

"Poor dear." Esme sighed while shaking her head, then she turned her attention to us," I expect you all to make her feel like she belongs here. She's had a rough time before her parent's death as well." I felt my heart crack to think that such a fragile figure had been through so much.

**Alex's POV**

"Wow Alice. I can't believe you did all this for me!" I thanked the pixie-like girl sitting cross-legged on my bed. Eskia was lying down next to me, rumbling with happiness. I couldn't believe that Alice and Bella would actually spend all this money so I could be with Eskia again. Not that I could object of course, Eskia was like my other half, my brother and my best friend.

"Glad you're happy. Seems like you actually have a sense of fashion" She mumbled pointing out my brand-new outfit. I wore a black graphic t-shirt with a teal blue scarf and teal blue jeans with black+white converse that I had 1 3 blank on it. My hair was up in a high pony tail and had pieces spread out, I wore teal blue earrings that hung down an inch. In my opinion, I was a little too over dressed but hey, as long as Alice is happy.

Eskia had his fur washed and even styled; he wore a no collar but had a silver anklet that acted as his collar. He didn't like Alice much until I assured him that Alice was a friend, not that he still particularly liked her anyways. That was weird since Eskia loved anyone who was my friend. He was a very scary looking dog as well so when he didn't like you, you would be smart to back away slowly. Trust me when he uncurls those dagger-like teeth and his usually curious and intelligent sapphire blue eyes turn grey, you know to run.

"Ok, so we got your first day of Forks all planned out!" Alice exclaimed," First, we will go to the beach, then we go to visit Charlie then we go to the mall." She recited, then pouted," I don't see why going shopping should be last."

I laughed a little nervous," What about Eskia? Can he come with us?" I asked while helping Eskia to put on his little doggy vest that proclaimed he was a guide dog.

Alice pouted," He'll take up room for the bags." She whined

I laughed out loud, surprised at such an answer from a college-aged student. Eskia cocked his head and laughed his version of a laugh, a hacking cough.

"But he can carry bags." I offered. Alice brightened and nodded before pulling my hand toward the stairs.

"Come on, the Quileutes are coming too!" She bounced down, nearly making me trip on the stairs.

Bella raised an eyebrow at my outfit.

I shrugged," Alice got to me." She nodded, obviously understanding.

Eskia barked and wagged his tail, he stuck his tail high and his nose as well, showing off his vest.

"What do you need a guide dog for? Mental Illness?" One of the guys, Paul joked before he earned a bunch of punches. I couldn't help but notice Seth seemed to punch him the hardest. I wondered why.

"No but you might want to consider getting one." I said airily as I stepped out. I heard a bunch of "Oooohs" and "Burn!" s as Alice stopped in front of the Porsche 911. A big van was parked next to it, I decided it must have been for those over-large guys. Bella waved from the window.

"She's not coming?" I asked Alice pulled out.

"No, none of them except for the Quileutes are coming." She said while pulling in front of the van. I noticed the trees passing by _really_ fast.

"Oh." I merely said, trying to count the number of trees that went by. For some reason, when I concentrated, they slowed down mentally and I could count them all. Eskia coughed for no reason at all and I looked at him with a concerned look.

"Does Forks have any dog diseases that Cali doesn't have?" I asked twisting back and putting a hand on Eskia's forehead and one on mine.

"Not that I know of." Alice replied," Why?"

"I'm worried Eskia might get sick." I explained turning back.

"For Pete's sake Alex, Eskia isn't a kid, he's a wolf dog." Alice made a tight turn, the car tire's squealing. The van followed, with its own squeaks.

I remained silent though Eskia barked at what Alice said. Have I mentioned how intelligent the dog was?


End file.
